New Power
by Onigiri de Marshmallow
Summary: Depois de 20 anos os cyniclons voltão e uma nova geração de super gatinhas aparece. E agora, como vai ser? Cap 9 on!
1. A brincadeira do copo

Paula:-O primeiro cap da minha fic .

Yasmin:-Lindo. Agora começa logo ¬¬

**1º cap. A brincadeira do copo**

Era um lindo dia de verão... Fala sério quem que eu to tentando enganar? Devia ser umas quatro da tarde e estava caindo o céu. Dentro de uma escola tinha quatro garotas paradas na saida.

Paula:-Isso Sara, Valeu por ter quebrado o barraco com a Bruxa.

Sara:-Que culpa eu tenho se ela não queria aceitar o trabalho?

Yasmin:-Toda. Devia ter entregado o trabalho no dia certo

Tayná:-Agora temos que ir nadando para casa.

Paula:-Ta Louca? Nós vamos para aqule café que ta abandonado a uns 20 anos. Não se lembra?

Tayná:-Não.

As três:-¬¬

Yasmin:-Nós vamos fazer a brincadeira do copo.

Tayná:-Ah é.

As três:-¬¬x

As quatro garotas começaram a correr para que não ficassem tão molhadas (que por sinal não deu certo) e entraram no café abandonado.

Sara:-Nossa o que será que aconteceu aqui?

Yasmin:-Uai Sara você não sabe?

Sara:-Não.-balançado a cabeça num sinal negativo (para os mais burros, de um lado para o outro)

Paula:-Então eu te explico. Foi assim a uns 20 anos atraiz os donos desse lugar achavam que podiam fazer as pessoas se transformarem em animais e que aliens iam atacar o nosso planta.

Sara:-E o que aconteceu depois?

Paula:-Sei lá. Só sei que depois disso ninguém mais os viu.

Sara:-Que sinistro.

Depois dessa conversa a Tayná estava arrumando uma das mesas para fazer a brincadeira do copo. As quatro se sentaram e colocaram o dedo em cima do copo. Quando viram o copo começar a se mexer e do nada escutam uma voz a dizer:

Voz:-O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

As quatro olharam para a direção que vinha a voz e viram um Cara loiro e de olhos azuis de braços cruzados olhando para elas.

Garota:-É UM FANTASMA.-berrou as quatro se abraçando

**Continua...**

Paula:-Ficou curtinho T.T

Yasmin:-Não se preocupa ainda tam umas 11 folhas pra você digitar


	2. Novas descobertas

Tayná:-Você começou a escrever a fic e nem me chamou?

Sara:-Quem é q liga pra você? O que importa é que ela não me chamou!

Paula:-Bem, agora vocês estão aqui n.nU

2º cap. Novas descobertas 

Paula;-Oi seu fantasma. Não queríamos perturbar o seu sono.

Yasmin:-É e eu não tive a intenção de ter atrapalhado mexendo o copo.

Tayná:-Você mexeu o copo ò.ó?

Sara:-Isso não intereça agora. Mas quem é você?

Voz 2:-Desculpa o meu amigo. Ele tem esse péssimo habito .

Aparece um outro cara de cabelos e olhos castanhos.

Voz 2:-Meu nome é Wesley e esse é o meu amigo Elliot não somos fantasmas.

Garotas:-Não são?

Wesley:-Não. Nós somos os donos daqui.

Sara:-Então vocês são os caras malucos que achavam que podiam transformar pessoas em animais e achavam que aliens iam atacar a Terra?

Paula:-Sara você fala demais.- Diz com uma das mão na cara

Elliot:-Não somos malucos. Mas isso o que você falo é verdade.

Sara:-Ah! Vocês acham que tudo isso (não to afim de escreve tudo de novo ¬¬) e ainda acham que não são malucos?

Yasmin:-Sara fica quieta ¬¬.

Tayná:-Mas como isso não é possível. Vocês estão tão novos para uma coisa que aconteceu a uns 20 anos atraz.

Wesley:-Nós ficamos em uma câmara "dormindo" ate hoje pois só iríamos "acordar" quando os cyniclons voltassem a atacar.

Tayná:-Nossa O.O

Elliot:-Mas como vocês encontraram isso como?

Paula:-Você ta certo em falar isso. Porque ta uma bagunça. Mas achamos isso por acaso.

Wesley:-Nós podemos pedir um favor a vocês?

As garotas se entreolharam ma responderam.

Garotas:-Tudo bm.-Num tom meio incerto

Elliot:-Então nos sigam.

As garotas sigiram eles ate o subteranio do café e encontraram um laboratório imenso.

Garotas:-Nossa O.O-surpresas

Elliot:-Vocês só vão passar por aquele arco.

Yasmin:-Só isso?

Elliot:-É só isso.

As garotas passaram uma por uma embaixo do arco ate que um deles falasse algo:

Wesley:-Muito bom.

Elliot:-Só que vão ter que passar de novo. Já que não deixaram ajente ligar a maquina.

Paula:-Podia ter avisado ¬¬U.

Então elas passaram de novo (já que as desgraças não tinham falado da maquina) pelo arco e o Wesley pegou umas folhas que saiam da maquina.

Wesley:-Interessante.

Garotas:-O que?-se virando para o Wesley

Elliot:-Realmente interessante.

Garotas:-O que?-se virando para o Elliot

Elliot:-Você não acha isso realmente incrível?-se virando para o Wesley

Garotas:-O que?

Wesley:-É muito incrível.

Garotas:-Queremos saber TT.

**Continua...**

Paula:-Vocês viram?

Garotas:-Para de fazer agente repetir o que TT.

Paula:-O Bussunda morreu TTTT.

Yasmin:-O guitarrista do Detonautas também TTTT.

Tayná:-Por que você terminou assim?

Paula:-Eu queria dar um toque de mistério na fic.

Sara:-Nossa que mistério.-num tom de sarcasmo.

Paula:-Deixem reviews. Plixxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. A ida ao mercado

Paula:-Eu recebi um review.

Yasmin:-nossa que lindo.

Cap. 3 A ida ao mercado 

Elliot:-A baixinha só não pode chamar-nos de malucos.

Sara:-Hei eu não sou ...-tendo a boca tapada pela Yasmin

Paula:-Agora pode falar.

Wesley:-De acordo com esses dados vocês podem se transformar em animais.

Tayná:-Vocês são malucos.

Elliot:-Agora temos duas.

Yasmin:-Cala a boca Tayná .

Paula:-Ta em que animal nós podemos nos transformar?

Yasmin:-Você ta acreditando no papo desses loucos?-susura no ouvido da Paula

Paula:-Entra na onda deles pra ver no que isso vai dar.-susura no ouvido da Yasmin

Elliot:-Isso nós não sabemos...

Yasmin:-Mas você dize que nós podíamos.-diz interrompendo o Elliot

Wesley:-Vocês podem mas tem que se transforma para poder saber.

Paula:-Então vocês tem q comprar um laboratório novo.

Todos:-¬¬

Yasmin:-Paula você ta parecendo a Sara.

Sara:-Hei.-Dizendo tirando a mão da Yasmin da boca

Tayná:-E como vamos nos transformar?

Wesley:-Com isso.-diz mostrando quatro pingentes.

Cada garota pega um pingente e começa a olhar.

Sara:-Funciona. Quero ver em q animal eu vou me transforma.-diz chacoalhando o pingente

Elliot:-O pingente não vai funcionar se você ficar sacudindo ¬¬U.

Sara:-Foi mal n.nU.-diz coçando a cabeça

Elliot:-Foi péssimo.

Wesley:-Quando estiver acontecendo algo fora do comum vocês vão conseguir se transforma dizendo "metamorfose" e conseguiram lutar contra os inimigos.

Yasmin:-E quem são os nossos inimigos?

Elliot:-Os cyniclons.

Sara:-Devem ser os aliens que iam atacar a Terra A 20 anos atrás.

Elliot:-Achei que você não falasse nada que preste.

Sara:-Seu idiota ¬¬x.

Wesley:-Mas vocês começaram a trabalhar aqui.

Paula:-Vamos ter muito trabalho pelo visto.

Elliot:-Você esta certa. Vocês podem começar a limpar esse lugar e reconstruí-lo para depois servirem de garçonetes aqui.

Garotas:-O que O.O.

Tayná:-Mas isso é trabalho infantil. Nós podemos processar vocês por isso.

Elliot:-Enquanto sermos os patrões de vocês não podem não.

Yasmin:-Mas nós temos uma vida fora daqui.

Sara:-É diferente de vocês que ficaram "dormindo" por 20 anos.

Elliot:-Se vocês quiserem que seus Amigos e parentes morram por causa de vocês tudo bem.

Paula:-Tuche. Mas quando vamos começar a trabalhar?

Elliot:-Agora mesmo.

As quatro garotas abrem um armário e dão de cara com um monte de produtos de limpeza (tipo veja, vassoura, balde, esponja e um monte de outras coisa).

Sara:-Isso tudo ta com a marca de validade vencida.

Wesley:-Então terão que comprar coisas novas.

Garotas:-O que? E gastar o nosso dinheiro.

Elliot:-É. Divirtance. E depois conforme fomos ganhando dinheiro ele será reembolsado.

Tayná:-Seus chato.-diz susurando

E lá foi as garotas para o supermercado comprar os produtos de limpeza. Fora a parte que a chuva ainda não tinha diminuído e elas foram nadando.

Tayná:-Ufa! Que bom que chegamos.

Sara:-Quando eu puder me transformar aquele dói vão ver só o que da mexer com agente.-diz torcendo o uniforme (lembra que ela saíram da escola é não foram para a casa delas? Se não, vocês tem que reler a fic ¬¬U)

Paula:-Assim eu não vou ter dinheiro para ir ao cinema.

Yasmin:-Uai. Não foi você mesma que dize para entra na onda deles e ver onde isso ia dar?-dize num tom provocativo

Paula:-É. Foi eu. Mas eu não pensei que teríamos que gastar o nosso dinheiro.

As garotas começaram a andar entre os corredores do mercado e pegar os produtos de limpeza (se você limpa ou já limpou a sua casa sabem do que eu to falando) e foram para uma das filas que, por sinal, estavam imensas (acho que esse mercado divia se chamar Guanabara XD).

Sara:-Que saco. Só tem fila grande.

Paula:-Aquelas desgraças vão ver só.-diz entrando em umas das filas

Tayná:-Eu vou ajudar vocês.

Yasmin:-Eu só não quero ficar resfriada. Depois de nadar (era praticamente um temporal XD) de um lado para o outro eu to toda encharcada.

Paula:-Então se você ficar resfriada manda eles pagarem a conta do medico e dos remédios.

Yasmin:-Você tem sempre boas idéias ¬¬ (claro, eu sou d+).-num tom de sarcasmos

E elas ficaram na fila por horas (eu já teria ido embora e deixado os dois no vácuo XD) que pareciam não passar ate chegar a vez delas e terem que voltar nadando para o café.

Elliot:-Finalmente vocês chegaram.

Tayná:-Experimenta nadar de um lado para o outro (isso devia ser o pandemônio XD. Me inspirei nisso porque no dia q eu comecei a escrever essa fic era dia 6/6/06 XD) e encarar uma fila quilométrica.

Wesley:-Obrigado por terem feito isso.

Paula:-Pelo menos alguém tem um pouco de consideração por nós.-diz olhando para o Elliot e o encarando

Elliot:-Então já que eu não tenho consideração posso devolver os uniformes que compramos para vocês.

Yasmin:-Uai. Você dize que não tinha dinheiro.

Elliot:-Nós nunca dissemos isso.

Sara:-Então pro que tivemos que usar o nosso?-encarado o Elliot

Wesley:-Porque vocês foram generosas em fazer esse favor para nós.

Tayná:-Então nos de logo os nosso uniformes para podermos nos trocar.

O Elliot entrega os uniformes para ela. Tinha quatro uniformes (não. Serio? Por que será?) cada um com uma cor. Tinha um vermelho, um preto, um branco e um laranja.

**Continua...**

Paula:-Ufa. Fiquei cansada em escrever esse capitulo.

Tayná:-Você se supero. Escreveu muito.

Paula:-Tinha que fazer uns capitulo maiozinhos n.n.

Sara:-E o review?

Paula:-E claro já ia me esquecendo. Obrigada Ravena200. Pra falar a verdade não consegui ver o ultimo episodio mas eles voltam a ser do mal na minha fic por um motivo que em breve você verá e se eles também não voltassem ela ia ficar sem graça. Mandem mais review pra mim ta povo?


	4. O novo membro

**Cap. 4 O novo membro**

Wesly: -Podem escolher a cor que vocês quiserem

Depois disso que foi dito as quatro se atiraram em cima do Elliot para pegar o uniforme (que por sinal era igual a do anime).

Paula: -O meu tinha que ser vermelho.- Falou com o uniforme na frente do corpo

Yasmin: -Eu amei o tom de laranja.- Dize com os olhos brilhando.

Tayná: -O preto com certeza é perfeito para mim.

Sara: -Sou mais o branco.

Após esse sermão dado por cada uma delas falando que a melhor cor era de cada uma, a Paula saiu correndo para o banheiro.

Sara: -Por que ela fez isso?

Tayná: -Eu não sei.

Yasmin: - Eu sou a próxima.- Diz na frente da porta do banheiro

Sara: -Ainda não entendi.

Yasmin: -Se vocês preferirem Ficar com essa roupa molhada ou se trocar na frente deles o problema é de vocês.

As duas se entreolharam e começaram a correr para traz da Yasmin discutindo e se batendo. Afinal nenhuma das duas queriam ficar molhadas com o uniforme da escola (agora são dois T.T) molhado ou se trocar na frente deles (não preciso dizer quem são, preciso?)

Quando a Paula saiu já estava trocada com a roupa do trabalho (tenho qua diferenciar de algum jeito) e a Yasmin entrou em seguida enquanto a Tayná e a Sara continuavam a brigar.

Paula: -Eu não gosto de usar vestido mas esse ta bom.

Yasmin: -Ta eu concordo. Mas quem vai ser agora?- Diz saindo do banheiro (ela se troca rápido O.O)

A Tayná saiu correndo e entrou primeiro no banheiro.

Sara: - Isso não é justo.- Diz cruzando os braços e fazendo bico

A Tayná saiu do banheiro e a Sara entrou. Quando ela saiu todas já estavam trocadas.

Elliot: -Ótimo já como todas estão trocadas podem começar a trabalhar.

Garotas: -Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Elas começaram a limpar o café que tava bem sujo (Pow o lugar tava fechado a 20 anos queriam o que?). Arrumaram tudo, consertaram as mesas e as cadeiras quebradas, lavaram o chão, tiraram o pó das luminárias e das janelas e tiveram que concerta as coisas da cozinha.

Sara: -Ai eu to exausta.- Diz sentando no chão.

Paula: -Nem eu limpo minha casa desse jeito.- Diz unindo-se a Sara

Tayná: -É agora podemos ir para cãs?- Se virando para o Wesley e o Elliot que estavam chegando para ver como estava indo a limpeza.

Wesley: -Claro que podem ir.

Elliot: -É só por hoje

Yasmin: -Pera ia. O que vocês dois estavam fazendo que não nos ajudaram a limpar isso tudo?

Wesley: -Isso.- Estendeu a mão para frente

Quando ele estendeu a mão as garotas viram uma raposinha que parecia ser de pelúcia.

Sara: -Vocês fizeram um bichinho de pelúcia?

Wesley: -Não é um bichinho de pelúcia é um detector de predadores.

Paula: -Que catyto.- Pegando a raposa que deu um bocejo como se tivesse acabado de acordar

Tayná: -Ele ou ela também dormiu por 20 anos?

Elliot: -Não. Acabamos de cria-lo.

Yasmin: -Qual vai ser o nome dele?

Paula: -Que tal Fox?

Yasmin: -E ate combina com ele

Fox: -Eu gostei.

Paula: -Que catyto ele fala.- Diz abraçando o Fox

Wesley: -Quando tiver um predador atacando ele ira avisar vocês.

Sara: -O que é predador?

Wesley: -Eles são como as armas dos cyniclons. Eles aparecem quando um infusor entra no corpo de um animal. Os infusores parecem com águas-vivas (pra mim parece).

Sara: -Que horrível!

Elliot: -E esse é o dever de vocês destruírem os infusores.

Tayná: -Ta bom. Agora podemos ir embora? Eu to muito cansada.

Wesley: -Claro ate amanhã.

As garotas foram embora do café com uma cara de cansaço e vestindas com o uniforme do trabalho. Enquanto isso no café...

Elliot: -Você acha que ela vão ser tão poderosas quanto as outras?

Wesley: -Elas vão passar desafios bem maiores.

Elliot: -Por que vocês acha isso?

Wesley: -E só um presentimento

Voltando as garotas...

Sara: -vamos dormi na casa da Yasmin?

Yasmin: -Por que tudo tem que ser na minha casa?

Sara: -Porque la é legal.

Yasmin: -¬¬

Tayná: -Deixa eu segurar um pouco.

Paula: -Não.

Tayná: -Deixa.- Diz com os olhos brilhando

Paula: -Eu já dize que não.

Tayná: -Por que não?

Paula: -Porque ele gosta mais de mim, não é?- Diz olhando por Fox

Fox: -É. Eu gosto mais de você.

Tayná: -Não é justo. Você fez a cabeça dele.

Sara: -Vocês duas vamos dormi na casa da Yasmin.

Paula e Tayná: -Ta

Chegando na casa da Yasmin ele foi generosa (meio que por obrigação) a emprestar as roupas dela já que os uniformes estavam molhados (pow essa chuva não para?).

Elas foram dormi umas 9 da noite pois o dia tinha sido bem cansativo (também elas nadaram de um lado para o outroe ainda tiveram que limpar um café que tava fechado a 20 anos).

**Continua...**

Paula: -Bem, desculpa a demora para postar essa cap. É pq eu ñ tava me espirando para digitar a fic no meu pc e q eu só tava com 1 review. Mas obrigada Tayná e Eleonor por me mandarem review e fazer eu digitar algo n.nU.


	5. Dia de Treinamento

**Cap. 5 Dia de treinamento**

No dia seguinte, elas acordaram e foram para a escola (feliz da vida pois queriam dormi mais). Na porta da escola...

Paula: -E agora?

Sara: -Sei lá.

Yasmin: -Quanta ajuda.

Tayná: -devia ter deixado ele lá.

Paula: -Mas se tiver um predador?

Yasmin: -Grande coisa. Nós não sabemos lutar.

Sara: -Põem ele dentro da mochila.

Paula: -Ele vai ficar esmagado.

Tayná: -Então deixa ele no seu armário.

Paula: -Tudo bem se você ficar no armário?

Fox: -Tudo.

Yasmin: -Ótimo. Deixa ele ai e vamos para a aula.

Garotas: -Tchau Fox.

Fox: -Tchau.

A Paula pois ele no armário e subiram para ter aula. Para a alegria delas foi aula de português e elas conseguiram dormi por mais uma hora e quarenta (dois tempos de português é muito chato e principalmente quando você ta com sono). Quando o sinal bateu...

Paula: -Só foi eu ou vocês também dormiram a aula toda?

Sara: -Não foi só você. Eu também.

Yasmin e Tayná: -Idem.

Paula: -Qual aula temos agora?

Yasmin: -Historia.

Paula: -Tivemos dois tempos dela ontem e temos que aturar mais um hoje? Isso deveria ser contra a lei.

Yasmin: -Quebra o barraco com ela de novo Sara.

Sara: -Eu não quero perder mais pontos TToTT.

Tayná: -Egoísta.

Bruxa: -Bom dia turma

Garotas: -Merda.- Dizem baixinho

No final do dia o sinal bate como uma salvação para o dia. Elas desceram para que todos fossem embora antes e não visem o Fox com elas.

Paula: -Oi Fox. Sentiu saudades?

Fox: -Nyaaaaaaaaa.- Agara a Paula

Elas foram para o café andando (já que a chuva tinha finalmente parado e elas não se molharam) já que queriam saber como ia funcionar esse negocio de garçonetes e de heroínas. Chegando lá as quatro ficaram de boca aberta. O lugar tava maravilhoso. Estava pintado com as plantas cortadas e muito diferente do dia anterior.

Tayná: -O que o Wesley e o Elliot fizeram aqui?

Paula: -Pelo visto eles viraram a noite ontem.

Yasmin: -Ainda bem que eles reconstruíram esse lugar. É menos trabalho para agente.- Diz entrando lá

Sara: -Aqui dentro não mudou nada.- Diz já lá dentro

Paula: -Também se eles tiverem mudado teríamos perdido o nosso tempo.

Wesley: -Boa tarde garotas.- Diz aparecendo do nada

Garotas: -Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Elliot: -O que aconteceu agora?

Garotas: -Não nos acostumamos com isso.

Elliot: -¬¬U

Depois desse susto as garotas se trocam para trabalhar (como se isso não fosse obvio).

Sara: -Pera ai. Trabalhar com o que? Não temos nenhum cliente e esse lugar já ta todo arrumado.

Elliot: -Não falamos que seria esse tipo de trabalho.

Paula: -Tô com medo de descobri que tipo de trabalho seja.

Wesley: -Vocês vão aprender a controlar os poderes de vocês.

Yasmin: -Não sabemos como eles funcionam então como vamos controla-los?

Elliot: -Com o treinamento que vocês farão hoje.

Tayná: -A onde?

Wesley: -Vocês vão ver.

Paula: -Eu já dize que to com medo disso?

Os dois levaram as garotas para uma floresta lá perto (eu em, esse lugar tem chuva que não para, floresta perto da cidade, meu que isso?). Ela não era muito densa. As árvores mantinham uma distancia uma das outra e não muito longe tinha um lago.

Tayná: -Por que será que nós nunca viemos para cá?

Yasmin: -Nunca pensei nisso.

Wesley: -Esse é o lugar onde vocês iram treinar.

Elas não estavam com uma cara de "Viva vamos treinar para aperfeiçoar os nossos poderes" mas tavão com cara de "fala serio. Vou ter que treinar mesmo e ter que aperfeiçoar os nossos supostos poderes". Não precisa nem dizer que o treino foi emocionante.

Paula: -Ai. Por que tudo dói?

Tayná: -Eu to cheia de marcas roxas pela pele que já nem sei onde foi que eu me machuquei.

Yasmin: -Eu to toda arranhada.

Sara: -Eu virei um restaurante para pernilongos T.T.

Elliot: -Treinaremos mais amanhã.

Paula: -Correção, Nós treinaremos mais amanhã. Vocês dois só ficaram dando ordens.

Elliot: -Tinhamos que orientar vocês.

Yasmin: -Grande orientação ¬¬.

Sara: -Amanhã eu venho de calça.

Depois desse dia de treino lindo e maravilhoso nem preciso dizer o resultado. As garotas estavam exaustas e os principais pensamento dela era: "Eu ainda mato aquelas duas desgraças.", "O salário deve ser muito bom para servi de garçonete naquele lugar." e "Amanhã eu vou estar viva para treinar?".

**Continua...**

Paula: -Vwl pelos Reviews. Eu ainda não puis os cyniclos mas acho que no próximo capitulo eles aparecem. Ok? Agente tem ate fotinho trabalhando XD. Vão lá pra ver: http/ a descrição de quem é quem ta escrita. É só olharam. Continuem mandando reviews pra mim. Bjs.


	6. Terror na floresta

**6º cap. Terror na floresta**

No dia seguinte, elas chegaram no mesmo horário e encontraram com o Brenno e o Matheus fazendo um show dos Urubus de Gaveta para a divulgação d seu primeiro álbum "Os anarfabetos".

Brenno: -Vocês estudaram para o teste de português?

Garotas: -Que teste? O.O

Matheus: - O que ela passou na aula de ontem.

Paula: - Qual era a pagina?

Brenno: - Da pagina 143 ate 278.

Yasmin: - Tudo isso?

Matheu: - Infelizmente sim.

Sara: - Estamos perdidas

Sinal: - Triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...

Tayná: - correção. Agora estamos perdidas.

Na sala...

Garotas: - Tomara que ela morra, tomara que ela morra, tomara que ...

Entra na sala de aula a diretora falando que a professora de português tinha ficado doente por causa da tempestade de três dias atrás. Quando ela sai o povo todo da sala jogou o material para cima e alguns começaram a rezar para agradecer a falta da professora.

No final do dia, todos foram felizes para as suas casa. Afinal o dia seguinte seria sexta e o povo estava super feliz por finalmente estar acabando mais uma semana. Menos quatro garotas que tiveram que treinar. Chegando no café...

Paula: - Ai que desgraça vamos ter que treinar.

Elliot: - Não sei do que vocês estão reclamam.

Yasmin: - Se você treinasse saberia do que estamos reclamando.

Sara: - Vamos ter que dar mais socos nas arvores?

Ellito: - Vão

Tayná: - Mas elas não fizeram nada pra gente.

Sara: - Vou ter que usar luvas. T.T

Tayná: - Pelo menos vamos conseguir nos movimentar melhor com calsa.

Eles foram de novo para a floresta e digo que foi muito igual o do dia anterior. Elas reclamavam de cansaço, dor no corpo, picada de mosquito (acho que era o mosquito da dengue XD) e um monte de outras coisas.

Wesley: - Ok meninas podem ir para casa.

Paula: - Ai eu não consigo me levantar. – caída na grama

Sara: - Olha gente que vaga-lume estranho – apontando para um ponto brilhante

Yasmin: - Isso não parece um vaga-lume.

Elliot: - Não, isso é um infusor

Tayná: - Ta indo para a água.

O infusor entra dentro da água do lago. Eles olham fixamente para o seu brilho. Quando derrepente sai um predador aquático (que parecia com o cidramon)

Elliot: - Agora vocês vão por em pratica o treinamento

Sara: - E se não conseguirmos?

Wesley: - Confiem em vocês.

O predador deu um ataque que molha todos eles.

Elliot: - Se transformem.

As garotas pegam o pingente.

Tayná: - Quem vai primeiro?

Paula: - Tayná deixa de ser medrosa. Eu vou. Metamorfose (não pois aquela frase toda que aparece no anime porque eu acho aquilo muito brega XD).

Uma luz começou a envolve-la depois de suas palavras. As outras garotas começaram a olhar assustadas pelo que estava acontecendo. Quando a luz finalmente diminuiu, viram sua aparência mudada.

Sara: - As orelhas dela. Que legal.

Yasmin: - Ela também ta com rabo.

Tayná: - Por que a roupa dela mudou junto com a cor do cabelo e dos olhos?

Fox: - Ela virou uma raposa igual a mim.

Paula: - Que legal. O animal que eu me transformei é uma raposa.

Garotas: - Eu também quero tentar. Metamorfose.

E a mesma luz envolveu cada uma delas e quando foi desaparecendo, elas também estavam diferentes.

Yasmin: - A Tayná virou uma pantera negra.

Tayná: - A Sara é um coelho.

Sara: - A Yasmin é uma ursa.

Paula: - Ta. Como vamos lutar?

Elliot: - Vocês estão com os poderes de quatro animais diferentes, estão mais fortes do que imaginam e muito mais habilidosas.

Sara: - E vamos lutar só com as mãos? Isso não vai dar muito certo.

Wesley: - Não vão lutar só com as mãos. Falem o nome do primeiro objeto que vier na mente de vocês.

Tayná: - Bastão.

E do nada uma luz aparece na frente da Tayná e materializa um bastão negro.

Sara: - Cetro.

Yasmin: - Leques.

Paula: - Espada.

E o mesmo aconteceu na frente delas. Uma luz fez com que materializasse um cetro branco, dois leques laranjas e uma espada vermelha.

Elliot: - Agora vocês podem lutar.

O predador deu mais um ataque neles (vem cá, o que ele tava fazendo quando eles tavam batendo aquele papo todo?) só que as garotas conseguiram se desviar e o Elliot e o Wesley se molharam (muahahahahahaha bem feito).

Sara: - Luz branca.- aponta o cetro para o predador e o atingindo

O predador se levanta apos o ataque da Sara e manda outro na direção delas. Só que a Tayná entrou na frente do ataque e o deteve usando o bastão.

Yasmin: - Agora é minha fez.

A Yasmin joga um dos leques pela direita e o outro pela esquerda e quando eles iam se encontra o predador estava no meio e sofreu o ataque.

Sara: - Agora é sua vez. – olhando para a Paula

Ela da eu salto e atinge o predador com a espada que atravessou-o e tirou o infusor do corpo do predador. Quando o predador volta ao normal dava pra ver que era apenas uma enguia.

Tayná: - Eca. Eu lutei contra isso.

Sara: - Correção. Nós lutamos contra isso.

Paula: - Só porque eu comecei com esse papo de correção todo mundo fala. ¬¬

Wesley: - Muito bem garotas. Conseguiram derrotar o primeiro predador de vocês.

Yasmin: - Por que séra que eu não gostei de ouvir primeiro?

Elliot: -Porque haverá outros.

Garotas: - O que?

Sara: - E cadê os aliens?

Elliot: - Não se preocupe que eles ainda iram aparecer. E a propósito amanhã vocês iram trabalhar no café.

Garotas: - Droga. ¬¬

Eles saíram do local da batalha (que estava intaquito mesmo depois da batalha) e foram para as suas casas dormi para ter uma linda noite de sono.

**Continua... **

Tayná: - Voltamos.

Sara: - Poxa. Nem espera a gente.

Paula: - Eu tava ficando entediada.

Yasmin: - Que titulo horrível.

Paula: - Foi o único que eu consegui pensar n.nU

Tayná: -Deu pra ver.

Sara: - Agora vocês tem que deixa rewie pra gente.

Yasmin: -Mesmo sendo a Paula que escreve a historia XD


	7. Cyniclon

**7º cap. Cyniclons**

No dia seguinte nossas heroínas tiveram aula pela manhã e foram para o café

Wesley: - Estão prontas para a inauguração?

Sara: - Se não tiver ninguém a gente pode comer esses doces todos?

Todos: - ¬¬U

Quando o Elliot abriu o café foi pisoteado por um bando de garotas que logo se sentaram e começara a falar.

Paula: - Fala serio ¬¬

Yasmin: - Que bando de desocupados.

Tayná: - É melhor começarmos.

Elas pegaram um caderninho de anotações e uma caneta e foram atender as mesas. O café estava super lotado e elas estavam se saindo muito bem. No final do dia elas estavam limpando o café e discutindo aonde iriam ver o filme.

Yasmin: - Vamos no cinema ou alugar?

Tayná: - No cinema não ta passando nenhum filme bom.

Sara: - Vamos alugar então \o

Paula: - Que filme vamos assisti?

Tayná: - A gente vê isso lá.

Yasmin: - Aonde a gente vai assisti?

As outras 3: - Na sua casa

Yasmin: - Por que tudo tem q ser na minha casa?

Sara: - Porque a sua casa é legal /o/

Yasmin: - ¬¬

As garotas saíram do café e foram para uma locadora para pegar um filme.

Tayná: - Vamos ver "Piratas do caribe".

Paula: - Já vimos

Tayná: - A gente vê de novo.

Yasmin: - Vamos ver o filme do professor de química.

Sara: - Ele fez um filme? O.O

Yasmin: - Claro que não. É só uma maneira de falar ¬¬.

Tayná: - E que filme é esse?

Yasmin: - "A profecia"

Paula: - Vocês já viram?

As 3: - Não

Paula: - Então é esse.

A Yasmin vai ate até o balcão com o filme enquanto as outras fora para o lado de fora da locadora para esperar.

Tayná: - Eu to com uma sensação ruim.

Sara: - É por causa do filme?

Tayná: - Não. To com a sensação de q algo ruim vai acontecer.

Enquanto isso em um lugar la perto...

Voz: - O nosso predador foi derrotado.

Voz 2 : - Mas por quem?

Voz 3 : - As gatinhas já perderam os seus poderes. Elas não iriam conseguir derota-lo.

Voz 4 : - Só tem um jeito de descobri. – diz dando um sorriso maléfico e olhando para um rato

Voltando para as garotas...

Yasmin: - Vamos?

As outras 3: - Vamos. /o/

Elas começaram a andar pela cidade. Já estava bastante tarde por isso as ruas estavam bem escuro. Durante o caminho elas escultam um barulho.

Sara: -O que foi isso?

Yasmin: - Nada não. Só deve ter cido aquele rato gigante.

Tayná: - É um predador.

Paula: - Então vamos nos transforma.

Garotas: - Metamorfose.

As garotas se transfomam ecomeçam a lutar contra o predador. Foi muito fácil pois esse era mais fraco que o outro.

Sara: -Isso foi muito fácil.

Yasmin: - Fácil de mais.

Em outro lugar, onde quatro vultos estavam, que dava para er a batalha

Voz 3: -Então temos novas gatinhas.

Voz: - Isso vai ser um problema para nós.

Voz 2: - Você esta certo Tend.

Voz 3: -Mas será um problema ainda maior se elas já souberem como usar seus poderes, Zeo.

Tend: - Então temos que acabar com elas agora, certo Tarb?

Voz 4: - Não entendo a presa de vocês.

Cyniclons: -Dren!

Zeo: -Coo assim não entende? foi você mesmo que quiz vim para esse planeta.

Dren: -Elas ainda não temhabilidades para nos derrotar e antes de temos uma batalha com elas iremos mandar nossos predadores para conhecermos a habilidades de lutas delas.

Tarb: -É um bom plano.

Eles desaparecem em pleno ar. Mas voltando para as gatinhas.

Tayná:- Eu sinto que estamos sendo observadas.

Sara: - Você e suas sensações.

Yasmin: - Vamos logo embora.

Elas foram embora antes que alguem aparesece por causa do barulho causado pela batalha. No caminho...

Tayná: -Eu ainda tô com a sensação de que estamos sendo observadas.

Sara: - Eu também.

Paula: - Vocês são malucas

Tayná: -Se somos malucas, o que você fez com o Fox?

Paula: - Você só ta falando isso porque ele gosta mais de mim.

Tayná: - Você ainda não me respondeu.

Paula: - Eu só deixei ele brincando no computadorla de casa.

Sara: -Tayná, pede pro Wesley e pro Elliot fazer um pra você.

Tayná: -Não tinha pensado nisso.

As outras três caem pra traz igual no anime.

**Continua...**

Yasmin: - Obrigada pelos review. 8D

Tayná: - Deixem mais. /o/

Sara: - Agora a explicação dos nomes dos cyniclons. \o\

Paula: - Tend porque na folha que eu tava escrevendo tava escrito "tenderness is ..." e Zeo porque tava tendo aula de inglês no dia que eu escrevi e tinha um texto no livro sobre a Nova Zelandia. 8D

Yasmin: - Lindos nomes. ¬¬

Sara: - Também achei. 8D


	8. O aeroporto

**8º cap. O aeroporto**

No dia seguinte era um dia muito maravilhoso (só pelo fato de não ter aula XD) e elas começaram o dia ido para o café.

Tayná: - Eu quero.

Elliot: - Não.

Tayná: - Por que não?

Elliot: - Porque não temos como fazer outro.

Fox: - Eu sou único n.n

Tayná: - Isso não é justo T.T. Por que ele se da tão bem com a Paula?

Elliot: -Porque ela tem o dna de raposa ¬¬.

Tayná: - Então faz uma pantera negra pra mim.

Elliot: - Que parte do "não temos como fazer outro" você não entendeu?

Tayná: - Vocês são maus T.T.

Paula: - Wesley hoje eu e a Yasmin podemos ir ao aeroporto para pegar uma amiga?

Sara: - Vocês duas vão vazar e eu e a Tayná iremos ter que ficar aqui trabalhando? Isso não é justo.

Yasmin: - Ele nem deu a resposta.

Wesley: - Podem sim.

Paula e Yasmin: - Valew n.n.

Sara: - Espero que não tenha muito cliente hoje.

Paula: - Se tiver muitos clientes, vocês põem o Elliot e o Wesley pra trabalhar.

A Sara olhou malignamente para os dois e um sorriso perverso apareceu em seu rosto. Enquanto o Elliot e a Tayná não estavam entendendo nada e a Paula e a Yasmin sumiram rapidinho de lá.

Yasmin: - O Wesley é mais legal q o Elliot.

Paula: - Por isso que a gente pede as coisas pra ele.

Fox: - Queria ter ficado no café.

Paula: - Por quê?

Fox: - To com fome

Paula e Yasmin: - ¬¬

Chegando no aeroporto.

Paula: - Eu vou levar o Fox para comer alguma coisa.

Yasmin: - Eu vou ver que horas o avião chega. Depois nos encontramos aonde?

Paula: - Na praça de alimentação.

Yasmin: - Ta.

As duas se separaram. A Paula foi para a praça de alimentação e a Yasmin foi para uma das cabines de informações. Mas tinha uma coisa que elas não sabiam. Os cyniclons estavam no aeroporto.

Tend: - Qual vai ser o predador de hoje?

Tarb: - Podemos pegar um pássaro para fazer o serviço.

Zeo: - E ate as gatinhas chegarem aqui tudo vai estar destruído.

O Tarb pega um pássaro e o Tend implanta um infusor nele. Em questão de segundos o predador já esta pronto para atacar o aeroporto.

Fox: - Alerta de predador.

Paula: - Que lindo, era tudo o que eu queria. –pega o celular e ligando para a Yasmin- Alo, Myn. Tem um predador aqui no aeroporto.

Yasmin: - Quer que eu ligue para as outras?

Paula: - Não. Elas vão demorar demais. – Desliga o celular - A onde ele esta Fox?

Fox: - Ali.- aponta para cima.

O teto do aeroporto era de vidro então dava para ver o céu. No mesmo instante em que o Fox apontou se ouve um barulho horrível vindo o predador preste a atacar. Quando ele atacou atingiu o teto que se partiu fazendo cair cacos de vidro em cima das pessoas. A Paula correu para um dos banheiros para poder se transforma.

Paula: - Metamorfose.

Ela sai de lá correndo é viu o predador.

Zeo: - Não esperava que elas chegassem tão rápido.

Tend: - Olha de novo. Ela esta sozinha.

Tarb: - Isso quer dizer que ela será facilmente derrotada.

Ela invocou a espada para poder lutar contra o predador. Mas enquanto isso do outro lado do aeroporto a Yasmin estava tentando chegar a praça de alimentação. Só que estava bastante difícil para chegar lá pois todos estavam correndo na direção oposta. Chegando nas proximidades ela da de cara com um segurança.

Segurança: - Você não pode entrar ai.

Yasmin: - Mas a minha amiga esta ai.

Segurança: - Não posso deixar que ninguém correr esse risco.

A Yasmin furiosa vui o banheiro e teve a mesma idéia que a Paula e foi lá se transformar. Já que o segurança não deixava ela entrar por bem teria que deixar entrar por mal. Ela se transformou e saiu do banheiro. Ela então começou a correr e deu um pulo sobre a cabeça do segurança que falou:

Segurança: - Ninguém pode entrar ai.

Yasmin: - Então eu sou ninguém.

E sai de lá rapidamente para enfrentar o predador. Ao chegar no local da batalha vê que a Paula já estava cansada e não conseguiu derrota-lo. Ela invoca os leques e ataca o predador.

Paula: - Demorou.

Yasmin: - Eu tive um pequeno imprevisto.

As duas continuam com a luta contra o predador. Os ataques delas estavam mutio mais fortes e rápido que os do predador.

Yasmin: - Agora Paula.

Paula: - Ta

Ela da um salto em direção ao predador, fixa a espada em seu corpo e retira o infusor de dentro dele. O predador volta ao seu estado normal e mostra ser apenas um passarinho.

Fox: - Nós vencemos \o/

Vendo a batalha em um outro lugar, os três cyniclons estão a discutir.

Tarb: - Droga.

Tende: -Não entendo o que deu errado com o nosso plano.

Zeo: - Deve ser pelo fato delas juntas serem mais fortes.

Tend: - E isso me deu uma idéia para um novo plano. – sorri malignamente.

Zeo: - Qual?

Tend: - Vocês verão.

E eles desaparecem em pleno ar.

Yasmin: - Será que com isso os vôos vão atrazar?

Paula: - Eu não sei. Qual o avião que ela ta vindo?

Yasmin: - É o 768.

Paula: - Vamos esperar.

Meia hora depois...

Fox: - Eu to com fome T.T

Paula: - Esse vôo não chega?

Voz: - Vôo 768 chegando em 2 minutos.

Yasmin: - Só tavam esperando você falar XD

Paula: - ¬¬

Elas foram para a área de desembarque e esperaram os passageiros do vôo 768 saírem. Enquanto em um tumulto sai um vulto se aproxima das garotas e da um susto nelas dizendo:

Voz: - Oi meninas \o/

Elas se viram e dão um grito e abraçam (ou melhor, esmagam) a pessoa.

Paula e Yasmin: - AMANDA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Amanda: - Vocês estão me esmagando.

Paula e Yasmin: - Foi mal n.nU

Amanda:- Ai eu to com fome. Vamos comer algo?

Fox: - Vamos o/

Amanda: - Ai que lindo!

Paula:- Esse é o Fox, o meu bichinho.

Yasmin: - Vamos comer aonde?

Paula: - Só não pode ser no café porque se não vamos ter que ficar lá trabalhando.

Amanda: - Vamos pra praça de alimentação. o/

Yasmin: - Não vai da não.

Amanda: - Por que não?

Paula: - É que teve um pequeno acidente lá.

Amanda: - E onde iremos comer?

Fox; - Vamos no chopi centi o/

Yasmin: - É vamos pra lá

Então elas foram para o chopi centi. Mais tarde elas levaram a Amanda ate o café que estava quase fechado.

Paula: - Então foi um dia com muita gente?

Sara:- Acho que só veio meia dúzia de pessoas.

Tayná: - Quem é essa daí?

Yasmin: - Essa é a nossa amiga Amanda. Foi el que fomos pegar no aeroporto. Amanda essa é a Tayná e a Sara e aqueles ali na cozinha são o Elliot e o Wesley.

Fox:- O que vocês dois estão vendo?

Elliot: - O jornal.

Wesley: - Yasmin e Paula vocês duas podem vir aqui um momento?

Paula e Yasmin: - Fala. – entrando na cozinha

Elliot: - Vocês não tem nada para contar?

Paula: - A gente nem precisa contar. Vocês vjá viram no jornal. –Vendo a teve ligada

Wesley: - Poderiam contar o que aconteceu realmente?

Yasmin: - Ta bom. Foi assim... Fomos atacadas por um predador no aeroporto.

Elliot: - E por que não nos avisaram sobre esse ataque?

Paula: - Porque Vocês iriam demorar muito para chegar. E Decidimos agir sozinhas.

Elliot: - Não fazem isso de novo.

Yasmin: - Por que não?

Wesley: - Porque vocês sozinhas tem menos poderes, mas se ficarem juntas seram mais forte.

Paula: - Então foi por isso que só consegui derroar o predador com a Yasmin me ajudando.

Elliot: - Tentem ficar sempre unidas nas batalhas.

Paula e Yasmin: - Ta.

Eles se juntaram com as outras garotas que estavam no outro lado o café conversando.

Elliot: - É só por hoje meninas.

As garotas saíram do café e foram batendo papo ate as suas casas.

Tayná: - Amanda, aonde você vai ficar?

Amanda: - Num hotel.

Paula: - Foi legal d parte dos seus pais deixarem você passar um tempo aqui com a gente.

Amanda: - É muito bom ficar com as minhas amigas malucas n.n

**Continua...**

Tayná: - brigada pelos review \o/

Sara: - Não esqueçam de deixar mais ;D

Yasmin: - Como assim chopi centi?

Paula: - Isso que da desenterrar o cd dos Mamonas assassinas u.u

Amanda: Eu apareci \o/ - aparece do nada

Sara: - Também depois de anos e nada da fic atualizada :P

Paula: - É a preguisa de digitar T.T


	9. Parque, sorvete e cyniclons

**9º cap. Parque, sorvete e cyniclons**

No dia seguinte, no café ...

Tayná: - Por favor Elliot

Elliot: - Como você é chata eu já disse que não dá.

Tayná: - Por, favor, por favor, por favor

Elliot: - Wesley fala pra ela que não da pra fazer outro.

Wesley: - Tayná não podemos fazer outro. Nossos recursos foram todos usados no Fox.

Elliot: - Viu? Não da pra fazer outro. Para de pedir.

Tayná: - T.T  
Paula: - Que pena que não podemos passear hoje. :/

Amanda: - Não tem problema eu fico aqui vendo vocês trabalhar. n.n

Sara: - Onde é que ta a Tayná?

Yasmin: - Tentando conseguir um bichinho igual o Fox.

Fox: - Eu já disse. Sou único n.n

Aparece o Elliot segurando a Tayná na gola do uniforme e começa a falar:

Elliot: - Já que hoje não temos nenhum cliente vocês podem sair mais cedo e levem essa criatura antes que eu acabe matando-a. – solta Tayná que cai de bunda no chão

As garotas foram dar uma volta no parque (aquele mesmo que a Kikki aparece pela 1º vez no anime) já que estava um dia muito ensolarado e elas acabaram indo ate um cara que vendia sorvete. No outro lado do parque ...

Zeo: - Então você vai por esse tal plano em ação?

Tend: - Tenha paciência.

Zeo: - ¬¬

Tarb: - Se eu conheço o Tend o plano dele esta divido em fases.

Tende: - Exatamente. Mas isso não quer disser que não podemos nos diverti por enquanto. – da um sorriso diabólico

Voltando as garotas ...

Tayná: - Como eu adoro sorvete \o\

Paula: - Eu também. n.n Principalmente quando esta quente.

Fox: - Alerta de predador.

Yasmin: - Será que eles não tiram um dia de folga?

Amanda: - O que é isso?

Paula: - É uma longa historia. Onde ele esta Fox?

Fox: - No lago.

Sem perder tempo as garotas foram correndo para o lago e deram de cara com um predador aquático.

Paula: - Fox fica ai com a Amanda.

Fox: - Ta. o.o7

Yasmin: - Vamos nos transformar.

Garotas: - Metamorfose.  
Amanda: - Nossa isso é muito legal. O.O

As garotas logo transformadas invocam as suas armas. A Yasmin foi a primeira a atacar. Logo em seguida foi a Sara e a Tayná e para finalizar a Paula.

Sara: - Isso foi muito fácil.

Tayná: - Eu estou di novo com a sensação de que estamos sendo observadas.

Voz:- Então sua sensação esta certa.

Elas olham para a pessoa que tinha dito isso. Era um cyniclon com cabelos castanhos e olhos amarelo.

Yasmin: - Que é você?

Voz: - Meu nome é Tarb mas vocês tem mais que se preocupar com o que eu posso fazer do que quem eu sou.

Paula:- Eu esperava muito mais cyniclons. Eles devem estar em falta. xD

Voz 2: - Quem é que esta em falta?

Aparece um outro cyniclon. Mas essa tinha o cabelo arrepiado da cor laranja e olhos da cor azul.

Tarb: - Eu posso acabar com elas sozinho Zeo.

Voz: - não importa se você vai acabar sozinho com elas ou não. Nós também queremos nos divertir.

Aparece mais um cyniclon. Esse por sua vez tinha os cabelos ate os ombros da cor roxa e uma mecha presa (igual a do Sardon só que no lado oposto) com olhos vermelhos.

Zeo: - O Tend tem toda a razão Tarb.

Paula: - É. Os cyniclons não estão em falta :/

Sara: - Eu não quero nem saber. Vamos acabar com eles.

A Sara usa seu ataque do cetro só que o Zeu o absorve.

Zeo: - Era só isso? Eu sinceramente esperava muito mais de vocês. u.u

Tend: - Vamos deixar vocês treinarem mais um pouco para que a batalha seja mais interessante.

E os cyniclons desaparecem em pleno ar.

Tayná: - Que exibidos. Ate parece que eles lutam tão bem assim

Paula: - Você viu o que eles fizeram com o ataque da Sara. Eu acho que eles lutam bem sim

Amanda: - Então vocês vão me contar ou não?  
As garotas voltam ao normal e contam toda a historia para a Amanda e falaram que poderiam pedir para o Elliot e o Wesley deixar ela fazer parte do time.

_Continua ..._

Paula: - esse cap ficou curtinho T.T

Sara: - Mas o próximo vai ser maior, né:D

Tayná: - Vamos esperar xD

Yasmin: - Brigada pelos review ;D

Amanda: - manda mais um okz? ;D


End file.
